Parce que les oiseaux viennent du ciel
by Pages of Memories
Summary: parce qu'il faut s'arreter parfois pour penser au sens de la vie...Ceci est un E/B mais ce n'est pas eu qui raconte.


Les oiseaux viennent du ciel

Il y a bien longtemps, je vivais dans une jolie petite demeure en banlieue et derrière celle-ci se situait un parc .Je m'amusais souvent à regarder les gens du bord de ma fenêtre. Parfois je leur fabriqué même une vie. Comme par exemple ce jeune homme qui s'assoyait sur ce banc en face de ma fenêtre chaque matin. Je l'appelais Mr. Sourire, parce qu'il avait toujours un grand sourire dès qu'il arrivait dans le parc. Il y prenait place, sur le banc, comme tout les jours et sortais son sac de graine pour nourrir les oiseaux. C'était un jeune homme très grand, je pouvais presque le comparer à un géant. Il avait drôle de cheveux roux toujours emmêler et il me faisait toujours bien rire, car je le voyais souvent parler avec les oiseaux et j'étais convaincu qu'ils lui répondaient. Je trouvais très étrange sa manière de se conduire, comme si rien ne lui importait, que la vie était trop belle pour qu'Il s'en fasse de l'opinion des gens. Il faut quand même avouer qu'un homme dans la vingtaine nourrissant des oiseaux tout les matins pouvais paraitre assez irréelle, mais moi, il me fessait bien rire et réussissait à alléger mon cœur du fardeau qui lui pesait. Mais il ne faut pas croire qu'il faisait ça bien longtemps. Il s'occupait des oiseaux quelques minutes, mais après une jolie femme venait toujours le rejoindre. Je l'appelais Mme Sourire, car bien sur j'étais persuadée que c'étais sa femme. Ils avaient l'air de tant s'aimer que pour moi, il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Je ne pouvais imaginer plus beau couple et il m'était presque intolérable de les imaginer séparée tellement ils formaient un tout, un ensemble. Le temps à passer et j'ai dû quitter la maison près du parc pour aller m'installer autre part, mais je continuais à penser a ce jolie couple. Savoir qu'un tel amour existait me faisait garder espoir. Un soir, j'ai entendu qu'un terrible accident c'étais produit dans cette même petite ville. Une femme enceinte serait morte faucher par un camionneur ivre. C'étais une histoire typique, comme il en arrivait tout les jours, mais c'est le nom de cette femme qui m'interpella le plus. Elle se nommait Isabella Cullen. Quelques années plus tard, je suis revenu dans cette même maison près du parc. Et surement par nostalgie, je me suis assise sur le même bord de cette même fenêtre et j'ai regardé les gens flâner dans le parc. Je suis resté là plusieurs minutes, car sans vouloir me l'avouer je voulais revoir ce jolie couple.Même si je savais cela impossible. Il arriva pourtant, mon Mr. Sourire, mais il n'avait plus rien en commun avait lui. C'étais rendu un vieil homme qui paraissait avoir tout les malheurs du monde à porter sur son dos tellement celui-ci était courber. Je le vis s'assoir au même banc qu'avant et sortir son sac de graine, mais il ne parlait plus aux oiseaux. Brusquement, poussée par une force extérieur, je me suis lever de ce bord de fenêtre, j'ai dévalé les marches et je suis sorti dehors, dans le parc pour la première fois .Je me suis doucement avancer vers lui et je me suis assise a ses cotés. Il a tranquillement relevée le regard sans réelle surprise et ma regarder longuement. De loin je ne l'avais jamais remarquée, mais il avait un regard vert très persan et déstabilisant.

Bonjour, me dit-il de sa vieille voix

Il m'avait vu. Je s'avais maintenant que j'allais pouvoir aider cet homme qui, sans le savoir m'avait aidé tout le long de ma vie. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et lui ai dit merci. Alors, il c'est tranquillement lever et est reparti. C'était la dernière fois que j'allais le voir.

Je suis resté longtemps sur ce banc, à repenser à la vie, à un homme qui jadis avait parlé à de petits oiseaux comme à de vrai personne. À me demander pourquoi les gens vivait, comment faisaient-ils pour vivre leur vie en sachant qu'un jour tout serai terminer, que peut importe les exploits qu'il aurait accompli, tout finirait un jour, peu être différemment pour certain, mais ils finiraient tous par mourir. J'étais bien placer pour comprendre ce mot, mourir, mais même après tant d'année et en sachant ces conséquences, et sa définition, son sens continuait de m'échapper, et il m'échappera surement toujours.

Pov externe

La jeune fille se leva alors et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se dissiper pour finalement disparaitre complètement dans un bruissement d'ails.

On dit que le dernier son qu'on entend lorsque l'on meurt c'est le bruit des ailes d'un oiseau, un oiseau invisible que l'on nomme communément un ange.


End file.
